


my baby's having a baby | p.d.

by propertyofdindjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, No Gender Pronouns, Reader-Insert, au where Kylo is Ben, let me know if I got a detail about pregnancy or trying to conceive very wrong, no gender reader - Freeform, no y/n, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofdindjarin/pseuds/propertyofdindjarin
Summary: Poe is in disbelief about your pregnancy since the two of you had struggled for a long time to conceive.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	my baby's having a baby | p.d.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, Poe. I’m serious,” you said. 

You rolled your eyes at Poe’s shaken expression. Was it that hard for him to believe that all the trying had paid off? Yes, you were not as barren as you seemed to be. It was an honest-to-Maker miracle that one of your tiny eggs had been fertilized by Poe’s sperm. Your egg and his sperm had a little party and became one baby, symbolized by the two pink lines on the pregnancy test in your hands. You pointed down at the slim object, drawing Poe’s attention to it. You reached for the slip of white paper that came in the box. You had already read it, but it was surreal again, the feeling that you were growing a human in your uterus. 

“According to the instruction manual, having two lines show up on the test means that you’re pregnant. The bars don’t lie, see?”

“Maker.” You didn’t think that Poe needed a physical confirmation. You knew he was just going through shock. Poe breathed in, chest rising and falling unsteadily. Kriff, it was like he was going to have a mental breakdown right then and there. Poe’s eyes shimmered, tears threatening to fall. “I’m going to be a dad!”

“That’s been established, yes.”

“Then why are you being so indifferent, baby? We’re having a child!”

“I know.”

You gave another pointed glance to the pregnancy test. You closed your eyes, going back to the first moment you glanced at the test and all the other tests before that one. You knew of the shattering sadness of seeing only one line—you had seen it nine times before. At first, you thought that there was only one line and was ready to fall into a deep hole of self-hatred. Dark thoughts had swirled in your mind, accusing you of having committed so many war sins that Maker would not allow you to experience motherhood. But as you looked closer, you realized that there was another line. It was faint, but it was there unless you were hallucinating.

Right after you saw it, you’d wrapped it in toilet paper and carefully placed it in your bag, practically sprouted wings to fly over to Rey. You had shoved the test in her face, asking her in a broken voice, “Do you see a second line?”

And when she, Finn, and Ben (they had been over at her house) had said yes, you had the same mental breakdown that Poe was going through. You had been through those waves of disbelief. You briefly explained your encounter with Rey, Finn, and Ben, the confirmations that you had received, and how you came rushing home to wait for Poe to return from work. 

"Maker, baby, I would have come home so quick if you told me…shouldn’t have left you waiting like that...”

Poe was sobbing now. And with a start, you realized that you were too. Had you been crying the entire time? You hadn’t felt a single thing, but now you did. The force pushing against your lower lash line rivaled a tidal wave. Your chin wobbled, trying to force the next flood of tears that were suddenly pressing to be released back.

“Why are you being so emotional?” you said between hiccups.

Maker, that mental breakdown at Rey’s was definitely not the only one that was going to happen during your pregnancy, was it? Suddenly, Poe began laughing and pulled you into his sturdy, warm embrace.

He smelled like cinnamon and sandalwood and everything that you could have ever dreamed of. 

“ **MY BABY’S HAVING A BABY** , I have the right to be emotional, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> please drop a Kudos or a comment if you liked this :)


End file.
